The present invention relates generally to stabilization, support, repair and clamping systems and kits and other mounted supports, supported appliances, transformers, connections, etc. used in connection with poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to such systems and kits used in connection with utility poles of various materials and geometries, especially, but no limited to, wooden utility poles having generally circular cross sections.
Utility poles, especially those made of pre-stressed concrete or wood, are considered to be durable, reliable components of the outside physical plant of various utilities, such as electric systems and telephone systems. High reliability and durability is very desirable in utility poles, and other applications of vertical support, because such poles are often used in locations or in ground where they are difficult and expensive to repair or replace. The difficulty and expense can arise from difficulties in reaching a broken or damaged pole, the condition of the ground after a break and the cost of sending one or more repair crews and equipment to remote locations which may be experiencing adverse conditions such as bad weather, fire, flood, earthquakes, landslides, etc.
Despite their high reliability and durability, utility poles are susceptible to various types of damage. Wooden poles may be susceptible to “dry rot” or bacterial attack from the ground. Similarly, concrete poles may be susceptible to chemical leaching and thus weakening from materials naturally found in the ground. Other poles may be susceptible to other forms of natural attack, including chemical, wind, other storm forces, ice and snow accumulation, etc. Poles are frequently placed along roadsides, making them susceptible to damage by vehicle impact, snowplow impact, or simply impacts from objects kicked up by a snowplow or other vehicle.
Repair or replacement is conventionally effected by sending a crew to the affected pole, disconnecting all of the utility facilities connected to the pole, e.g. wires and transformers, removing the pole from the ground and placing a new pole in the ground. Sometimes, the old pole is not removed, but is merely reinforced by a new, adjacent pole or other ad hoc temporary repairs.
Also, when a pole is subjected to an impact, sometimes the damage is not immediately evident. For example, if a pole to which a transformer is clamped receives a strong impact, the pole itself may not shatter or break. However, mechanical resonances set up over the length of the pole, with the transformer itself providing the resonating mass, can cause extraordinary stress to the transformer clamping apparatus. The clamping apparatus can be weakened or broken, ultimately resulting in a dangerous condition where the transformer falls to the ground causing an environmental hazard, personal or property injury, or even death.